Treasure Boxs and Hot Springs
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Pit has a habit of always opening treasure boxs and going into Hot Springs. Sometimes it leads him into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kid Icarus.**

**Treasure Boxs and Hot Springs**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Sweet! It is a Hot Spring and it's really massive too!" Pit cried out happily, his health was low, he needed to regain his health, and even if it wasn't low…He would still go in after all it's a Hot Spring. The angel mentally did two of the three steps that he always does for a Hot Spring and on the third step took off his blue shorts.

"This is so relaxing and feels so good." Pit commented, a smile on his lips, and then he felt something crawling up his legs. "Ah!"

"Hello, Pitty Pat. What do you think of my present?" Hades asked calmly and a smirk on his lips. Pit tried to move, but his legs felt like jelly and he nearly fell head first into the hot spring.

"What is it?"

"Just a monster…that is able to live in a Hot Spring." Hades replied, he titled his head to the side, and thought for a moment. "Are you a virgin little angel?"

"What's a virgin?" Pit asked him and he attempted to move his arms up, but it felt like they are weighed down.

"Ah, You are so very clueless pitty pat. I'm a bit surprised since the Centurions knows the definition of a virgin." Hades commented smoothly, he thought for a moment, and smirked. "Well, little angel. My monster will taking your virginity in about a minute!"

"Huh? I have no weapons or items or anything by the name of virginity!" Pit yelled at him.

"Anyway, pitty pat. The Hot Spring restores your health, but leaves you utterly helpless to the naughty tentacles that I placed in here as a present." Hades informed him and he laughed. "Anyway, In about thirty seconds you kiss your virginity good bye. I would be doing you a favor getting rid of something you have no idea that you should treasure…."

Hades and Pit were surprised when Magnus entered the Hot Spring. The human killed the tentacle monster, grabbed the angel, and walked out of said Hot Spring.

"Oh, well…There is always next time." Hades commented to himself and smirked for he made sure to leave a Treasure Chest behind for the little angel to open up.

"Hey, angel face. What were you doing just standing there not doing anything?" Magnus asked as he placed Pit down, the angel was wobbly, and almost fell to the stone floor. Luckily the human caught him around the hips. "What happened to your blue shorts?"

"Well that hot spring was a trap…It restored my health, but left me unable to move. My legs felt like jelly while my arms felt like something was weighing them down." Pit replied, he slowly moved his arms up, and down. "I had took them off within seconds because that is step three on my how to enjoy a Hot Spring guide and that was before I begun to feel the effects…Hey, Magnus look a treasure box has suddenly appeared!"

"Angel face…That is a trap." Magnus informed him.

",But it might not be one and there might be something good inside of it." Pit commented cheerfully, he slipped out of the humans grasp, and gleefully opened it.

"I shall take your virginity!" The tentacle cried out and tried to jump on Pit, but the human used his sword and swiftly killed the monster. The angel was startled for the monsters have not really talked before….

"So, What are you doing here?" Pit asked curiously to Magnus. Several monsters showed up, they killed them, and the angel lost a little health along with the human.

"To kill a monster that has been terrorizing this town and get paid for killing it." The human replied calmly and he looked at the angel. "We can team up and make it easier for the both of us, Angel face."

"Sure thing. Hey, Magnus look there is a Hot Spring!" Pit cried out, his eyes wide, and he plans to recover his health.

"You did not learn anything did you, Angel face?" Magnus asked him, but Pit was already dashing to the Hot Spring.

"I think positive, Magnus. It's not like Hades would put tentacle monsters into every single Hot Spring!" Pit said loudly and he smiled brightly. The angel tried to move his arms, but they felt heavy and legs felt like jelly. "Um…Magnus I was wrong!"

Magnus shook his head and decided to save the angel from the Hot Spring tentacle monster. It was easy to kill the monster.

"Keep focus, Angel face. You do not have to open every treasure box or jump into every hot spring." Magnus stated firmly and Pit silently sulked, but nodded his head. "Good. Now let's get this done and over with…"

"Okay…" Pit muttered, his legs no longer felt like jelly, and he moved the human's arm from his hip. The angel glanced and saw it…A beautiful treasure box that is right in front of him.

",But I need to open it!" Pit cried out and he dashed forward, but the human grabbed him by the wrist.

"No you do not need to open it up…You little klepto angel…" Magnus told him and dragged the protesting angel away from the treasure box. "Remain focused, angel face."  
More monsters showed up Magnus and Pit fought against them. They won, they were getting closer to the Monster Boss, and Pit was biting his lip.

"I wonder what was in that treasure box."

"Forget about it."

"What if it was something really good?"

"Or it might have been a tentacle monster wanting your virginity."

"What is virginity? Seriously, I do not have an item or a weapon called that at all." Pit commented as he looked at the him. Magnus groaned and he looked into the angel's eyes.

"Angel face…I do not want to risk going to hell by explaining to an angel what virginity means…Just focus on fighting." Magnus said in a deadly serious voice. Pit nodded his head, placed up the Drink Of The Gods, and all of his heath was recovered.

"The Boss fight is right through these doors." Pit informed him and they went inside. After a few minutes the Boss was defeated.

"Angel face are all angels klepto's like you?" Magnus asked him.

"Not sure…What exactly is a klepto?" Pit asked and he was getting pulled upwards. "Anyway, Nice to see you Magnus! Go to go and defeat more monsters! An angel's work is never done!"

The human thought if the little angel wasn't always opening treasure boxes or going into every single Hot Spring…That it wouldn't take so long, but oh well.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kid Icarus.**

**Treasure Boxs and Hot Springs**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Pit, I have a gift for you." Palutena said calmly, the angel looked at her, and blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Uh…Lady Palutena, What is that?"

"Don't worry. It's a surprise and no it doesn't lure monsters to you."

"Okay…What do I do with it? Is it a weapon or something? I could use it like a club."

"No, Pit. It is something to wear and the Centurion can help you put it on if you need assistance." Palutena replied and Pit was staring at the gift. "This gift I give to you…It is angelic underwear and not everyone is able to wear this...It is a great honor and here is a picture guide on how to put it on."

"Thank you, Lady Palutena! I will wear it with honor and I won't disappoint you." Pit said to her, he held the gift along with the picture guide, and went to change.

'It is actually called a Chastity Belt and I had Dyntos create it for you after Hades created a Hot Spring Tentacle Monster. Hades is a creep.' Palutena thought and she briefly stretched her arms. 'It sounds better calling it Angelic Underwear rather than a Chastity Belt.'

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
